


What do you Mean?

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Appleshipping Week 2018, Drabbles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: A set of stories written for Appleshipping Week1) Loneliness2) Ice3) Memories4) Future5) Reunion6) Song7) Fantasy AU8) Controlling





	1. Chapter 1

Yugo didn’t mind it at first, not when Rin was around. It sort of gave him a purpose and distraction from it as they both worked on building their own D-Wheel. The countless hours spent together reading the books on the knowledge of mechanics and engineering, the many minutes spent on just starting from scratch to finishing their own D-Wheel. To Yugo the status itself was not applicable for she would always be nearby. Even when he was alone, he knew that she would be there if not in a second then a few minutes. To Yugo, he did not mind if it was just the two of them working, for as long as he had Rin he was never truly alone. 

That was before that same face bastard kidnapped her. Yugo would be careful and make sure to keep a close eye on Rin when she mentioned that she felt she was being followed. It wasn’t as if they hadn’t already experienced some bullying from the Tops and they both already knew what some of the Commons themselves were capable of. Since that moment he started to feel afraid and could feel himself tremble from the fact that she was gone. The knowledge that she might never be there for him in the City just itself made him afraid. 

“Damn it!” Yugo yelled after he noticed that the perpetrator was gone in a flash of light, along with Rin in hand. Then suddenly there was a glow coming from their D-Wheel, the one that both of them had worked so hard on to complete together. He was confused for a minute before his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Card popped up, the card glowing a greenish glow. Hesitantly he grabbed it and the next thing he knew he and the D-Wheel were sent to another place. 

Where he was he didn’t know. There was dust all over the place and signs of collapsed buildings. It wasn’t the same solid buildings where he was before. No, this place looked as if it had been through a bombing or something.

“Where am I?” Yugo asked as he looked around. The place looked desolated. Was Rin here with the kidnapper? Was this where they had disappeared to?

“Damn it! When I get my hands on that bastard…!” Yugo yelled concluding that he must be here somewhere. Yugo went to the D-Wheel and started to drive around the area. He was more focused on his anger on finding the kidnapper than to worry about where he was. He had a lead on him, even if it was just that he had the same face. Hopefully he would find him here. Slowly inside his heart, Yugo could truly feel the cold shiver as he trembled in the realization.

‘I am alone.’ Yugo thought. It didn’t bother him in their home when he and Rin were in the Commons. Yet the realization hit him harder when he started to consider the possibility of Rin… maybe she could already be…

‘NO!’ Yugo thought back.

“RIN!” Yugo shouted around the area hoping that maybe his voice could reach hers and yell a ‘Yugo!’. He realized that he was truly alone in this mission to find Rin.


	2. Ice

“It’s hot.” Rin said breaking the silence as she rubbed the back of her hand against her forehead. Sweat pouring right to her hand.

“We’ve almost got it.” Yugo said as he worked on examining the wheels. It was their recent acquisition of their D-Wheel project, to make a D-Wheel from scratch. Rin sighed knowing that once they had bought the Wheels from the store that Yugo would still examine them, even though they had made sure to examine everything in the store. She was exhausted from the endeavor it took just to pick the right one. Yugo grinned as he stood up and put the D-Wheels in place on the engine.

“We’re almost there.” Yugo said. They were just missing to make the top part of the D-Wheel. Rin looked at their project.

“We still have a ways to go Yugo.” Rin said knowing that just making the money or searching through the garbage for the remainder would take a lot. She wouldn’t admit it, however, that she didn’t think they would get this far in making the D-Wheel. She could still remember when they only had the engine in the works.

“I know that Rin but we’re so close.” Yugo said, his eyes still beaming at their latest investment. Rin snickered at Yugo’s ecstacy. He was like a little kid sometimes. Rin suddenly heard the sound of music coming down the street. Her eyes suddenly gleamed and her tongue rose in anticipation. It was so hot she did not think twice on it. Yugo stood up and watched Rin go out of their place. He was confused until he heard the music and realization dawned on him. 

“Oi, wait for me!” Yugo yelled as he chased after Rin. The sound of the van coming through. Rin was glad she managed to stop the truck in time. She approached the open window and could already feel the cool breeze from what was inside. She looked at the menu of snow cones and then fetched her wallet. Rin gasped as she realized she only had money left for one. The rest of the money had gone to the wheels. Yugo caught up to her.

“Phew, it’s hot.” Yugo said as he placed the back of his left hand over his forehead in order to clear some of the sweat. Rin knew she had no choice.

“I’ll take one small cup.” Rin said. This caught Yugo off guard. One? What about his? Was Rin doing this on purpose? The seller handed her a cup of the shaved ice after Rin gave him the money. Afterward she walked to the place where the syrups were located next to the van.

“What flavor?” Rin asked not looking at Yugo. Yugo was confused.

“What flavor do you want Yugo?” Rin questioned.

“Blueberry.” Yugo answered now registering her question. Rin went to the blueberry syrup and poured some in half of the shaved ice and later poured some apple syrup in the other half. Yugo was confused by this action until it finally dawned on him.

‘We paid for the wheels today.’ The thought rang in his mind. 

“This is just for today.” Rin said as she held a black plastic spoon out to Yugo. Yugo knew what it meant.

“Yeah, sure.” Yugo nodded as he grabbed a part of the blueberry side of the snow cone. Yugo could feel himself become refreshed. Goodness how could one small treat do that to a person? Rin ate from her side though savoring it as she knew it wouldn’t last. Yugo was glad that he had Rin by his side. At least she always knew how to compromise in situations such as these.


	3. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am late. I got distracted by stuff on tumblr but I'll keep posting the rest of the chapters for the following days.

Rin did not know why but she was locked up in a room. What had she done to deserve this treatment? It had a bed and a desk along with a dresser but why was she thrown in this God forsaken tower room?!

“Let me out!” Rin would bang on the door the first day. She had become suspicious of that Yugo look-a-like that had been stalking her for some nights yet he only decides to kidnap her and bring her to a room?

‘At least it isn’t a jail.’ A thought rang through her. Yes, but she would prefer if it was something recognizable. The Facility, or even the rumored Underground Facility surely wouldn’t have a room this clean for her. It wasn’t unheard of Security sending Commoners to either Facilities but this couldn’t be it. They were rumored to be dirty and a place like hell. Why was she suddenly in a room meant for a Top?

A dresser? Rin and Yugo could never afford such a thing, not that Rin had many clothes to spare. Yet here was a dresser full of alternate clothes she could wear. A desk… Haha, Yugo and Rin were accustomed to those scratched up desks the Tops would throw out in order to buy the newest one. This one looked scratch-free and new as if made for a student. Yet there was nothing else on top of it. No books, nothing, not even something to write with. Rin went back to the only door to her room. Hoping… no praying that someone would come. That maybe Yugo would come for her.

“Yugo.” Rin said, tears starting to well up her eyes and her right palm covering her mouth. If she was gone from the City no one would care for her. No one except for Yugo.

“He will come.” Rin said in reassurance as she gave a nod at the possibility.

“Yugo will come.” Rin affirmed for herself.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed and Rin was left in the room. Sometimes she would wake up and there would be breakfast served in the morning, sometimes lunch would be brought by a guard. His face, she could not see but he adorned some orange robes and held some armor to cover his face. Rin had thought she could managed to sneak past him but every day he would catch her. He would not say anything to her and refused to talk besides giving her the food.

‘Why are they treating me?’ Rin would ask herself as she would look at the food. Food that she would never have dreamed of eating. Food that sometimes Yugo nor Rin had eaten in their lives and could only dream of. It was as if she was being treated as a Top. Yet at what cost did that mean? Rin went to the bed and lay there. The stoned ceiling in her view yet she would remind herself that Yugo was coming. 

‘He’s coming.’ Rin would think hopefully. She knew that Yugo was not the type to just quit looking for her just because she was elsewhere. She knew that Yugo would come to make it to the tower. In the meantime she would go back to her memories, memories of the good ‘old days’ when Yugo was around and they were still in the Commons. Memories of when they would duel as kids and hone in on each others skills. Yugo was not a quitter, his determination was something that would inspire Rin, whether it was in dueling or in life. It was what kept her going to make the D-Wheel and work hard on it with Yugo until they succeeded in making it.

‘Such a happy memory.’ Rin thought as she smiled that day when they had completed their D-Wheel. The day that Yugo and Rin had first ridden in one. The wind rushing past them… ah yes and all the colors going blurry besides them with the sea. Rin would truly treasure the view from that day. Their next destination being the Friendship Cup. 

“ Jack.” Rin said as she thought on their goal. The Commons King who won a tournament and made it to become a Tops. If he could do it then surely she could. She just didn’t know why they were treating her as a Top with their food and bed.

‘Could this be it?’ Rin thought. Was she in this room for the Friendship Cup. Was that why they had taken her? No! This wasn’t the Friendship Cup, she would have been notified by the guard at least. Let alone she and Yugo still hadn’t sent in their applications for the event. This was pure kidnapping! Why was she here? Clearly they would have done something to her if this was another crime from Day one, but all they did was treat her with food and a place to stay. Sometimes Rin would look out the window and see another tower and the ocean but this was definitely not the City. This wasn’t her home. 

“Yugo.” Rin said crying into the pillow. Yugo was her home. And he was… he will come.

“That’s right.” Rin said out loud. Yugo will come one day. One day there will be a knock on her door and it will be Yugo she sees. She will not give up hope just because he isn’t here. Yugo will definitely find her, wherever he was at the moment.


	4. Future

If there was something that took Rin by surprise it was how much the future they held onto looked bright. Starting as kids they had trained each other, with Jack Atlas as a goal to reach. Looking at their accomplishment, they had made their own D-Wheel from scratch after so much sacrifice. Time spent on doing some labor for the money, time spent on buying the right equipment or even looking through the trash for it, time spent making sure the engine would run, so much time they had each spent with each other that Rin could not remember a time when Yugo wasn’t in her life.

However that all changed when she was kidnapped. Rin could remember when she was sent to the Tower and would be locked up for sometime. She did not remember why the guard had taken her out or where he led her but now she stood watching this lunatic of a Professor go on about his story of Zarc and the Original World. And that she was… he had to be joking?

She couldn’t be a part of his daughter! That was why she had been kidnapped and locked in the tower all this time? No, it made perfect sense why he had kept her locked up. It wasn’t as if she had posed a risk to anyone let alone him. Why else would she be kidnapped by a non-City resident, let alone one that didn’t live in her own Dimension? 

Rin couldn’t believe this. She had thought that everything would be all right for her and Yugo all of their lives. She refused to believe that Yugo, who held the same face as that boy that Leo had pointed to as Zarc, was part of her devil.

Not the kind Yugo who would be determined at whatever he would do. Not the Yugo who acted like a fool sometimes in her eyes, not her Yugo that clearly didn’t know what he was doing sometimes and yet he always found a way to make it work.

He couldn’t be this omnipotent devil the Professor claimed!

Sadly she had started to feel weak as she would be fused with her other counterparts.

‘He is not a devil.’ Would be her last thought before she felt herself fade.

In a few moments she felt as if she was alive and understood everything that was happening. She comprehended that Yugo was in fact a part of that Devil but that he was still Yugo, and that part of the devil was inside of the now full Zarc.

“You understand.” A voice spoke through her consciousness. Rin did and for some reason she did not feel like crying about it, not that she had the tears to begin with anyway. Ray had sacrificed herself just so that Rin could live with Yugo in order to prevent Zarc from happening again.

Yugo… no, Zarc would lead to the destruction of the world again unless they stopped him.

The Commons... No Heartland… Miami City… Academia… it would all be destroyed if they did not stop Zarc. 

“I won’t allow it.” Ray said.

Whatever future would hold Rin and the other girls she didn’t care. Not as long as there was a way to save Yugo from destroying the world.

Their future might look bleak at the moment but as long as Yugo could make it back she did not care.


	5. Reunion

“BANG!” Was the sound of the door being pushed and hit against the wall. The sound startled Rin who was lost in thoughts on her memories and she sat on the bed inside of the Academia Tower.

“Huff huff.” Was the sound of Yugo taking in his breath from the stair climbing he had done. He could still feel the adrenaline rush inside of him knowing that he was so close to her. Once he looked in front of him and saw Rin he could not help but grin.

‘Finally!’ Yugo thought ecstatic to see the real Rin and not someone that shared the same face as her. 

“Rin.” Yugo said softly still feeling ecstatic. Rin just looked at him, disbelief in her eyes at what she was seeing.

‘Is it really?’ Rin thought hesitant. Had someone finally heard her prayers and made it come true. She stood up from the bed.

“Yugo?” Rin said. At getting his name right Yugo knew in his heart right then and there that this was indeed Rin. He smiled feeling excited and closed his eyes as he was going to hug her.

“Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!” Yugo exclaimed like a child. What he never expected was for Rin to knee his stomach so hard.

‘Why?’ Yugo thought as he stuck his tongue out from the pain in his stomach. He clutched his stomach to soothe the pain a little.

“You’re late! What took you so long?” Rin yelled as she asked Yugo. She was still in disbelief that this was happening. Part of her was happy, excited, in disbelief but really mad that if he could reach the tower, he hadn’t come sooner or earlier before that guy with the orange robes grabbed her and took her somewhere. She couldn’t really recall where he had taken her and she felt afraid from what he could have done to her.

“R-Rin!” Yugo tried to muster from the pain, confused by her action.

“I’ve been waiting all this time. I’ve been anxious, powerless and scared.” Rin started saying as she cried some tears. The reality of her situation before Yugo arriving weighing in.

“Yugo, you dummy!” Rin screamed as she hugged him tight while still crying. It was real. He was real! It was not just her mind playing tricks on her this time. Rin could feel her happiness returning to her as she continued to cry in his arms. 

“Rin….” Yugo said as he looked at the back of her hair and realized she was crying. It was reassuring to him to know that Rin was really here. Yet seeing her cry made him want to comfort her. He hugged her back hoping she felt as relieved as he did that they were together again. Rin was so happy about being with him but it was all she would remember for the time being before her memory was cut off and she could not recall the rest.

‘No.’ Rin thought starting to feel as if a darkness was grabbing her. She didn’t want this. She wanted to be with Yugo! Before she was completely cut off she could feel herself smiling and Yugo’s last words to her.

“Rin. It’s all good now.” Yugo said. Rin wanted to scream and warn Yugo that it wasn’t but she felt herself drawn by the darkness.


	6. Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No singing but this was inspired by the song "What do you mean?" by Justin Bieber

Yugo and Rin were bickering again over which parts to use for the D-Wheel. It was honestly frustrating sometimes working together as they would constantly fight over the small details. At least, Rin would question the small details while Yugo would lean to just forgetting about them.

“How are we supposed to create a D-Wheel if you don’t listen to me?!” Rin shouted.

“I AM listening to you!” Yugo yelled back. Goodness it was irritating how she would keep pushing the issue. Rin just stared at him clenching her teeth. Yugo watched as she grabbed her jacket and started walking away.

“Hey! Where are you going? We aren’t finished!” Yugo demanded. 

“You’re finished.” Rin accented the ‘You’re’ as she raised her arm to put on the jacket. If Yugo did not want her working on the D-Wheel then that was fine with her. She clearly needed a break after all of the concentration that went to working on it. Yugo watched as Rin left the compartment.

‘If she wants to go then fine!’ Yugo thought. It wasn’t as if he needed her at the moment. He looked at the almost finished D-Wheel they had completed and felt his heart clench. Just remembering that he and Rin had worked on it made him sad.

“Let’s call it a day here.” Yugo said as he wiped some sweat from his forehead. He turned off the engine making sure that it wouldn’t burn up overnight. Yugo walked outside where Rin had gone and sighed as he closed the compartment.

‘She’ll be back.’ Yugo thought in reassurance. Even if she wasn’t, she could take care of herself wherever she went.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin walked out in the area, the sun starting to set with the hues of orange striking everything. She needed time to cool down after her fight with Yugo.

“Honestly who does he think he is?” Rin asked as she walked through the familiar streets. She looked toward the sunset as if that would stop her thoughts about Yugo.

It did in a way, as Rin knew of the dangers when the Commons turned dark. It wasn’t uncommon for there to be some crime, even with Security hanging around the area. 

Just thinking about what Security would due to some ladies in the street sent a shiver down her spine. They were supposed to keep the peace between Tops and Commons yet sometimes they let their power of authority go too far.

Rin contemplated if she should go back to Yugo. She still did not want to see him as she was mad.

‘I’ll hang by the door.’ Rin thought. If the Owner asked why she was outside she would just go inside without a word to Yugo. Settling on that decision Rin walked back.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘When will Rin come back?’ Yugo wondered out loud feeling a little worried. Since there was little room with all the orphans in this orphanage they all shared a room, but lately Yugo and Rin would usually sleep in the garage since they were working on the D-Wheel. It wasn’t uncommon for the Owner of the orphanage to find that they had fallen asleep there due to all the work their current project was taking them. It had suddenly become their resting place as they would sleep until the signs of the morning.

It was already past sunset and still no Rin. Yugo was starting to get worried that maybe she got in a fight with someone and Security held her captive. No! Rin wasn’t stupid enough to do that, if anyone that would be him. Rin knew how to control her temper underneath it all and wouldn’t do something to risk their entrance into the Friendship Cup, right?

“Kraaa.” The sound of the door creaking open. Yugo looked up from the side of the bench he inhabited when he saw…

“Rin.” Yugo said. Rin did not look at him and rather ignored him. The Owner had made sure she had eaten some food before sending her off to take a shower. She already knew that those two orphans of hers had gotten in a fight again. She hoped that Rin would calm down after taking a shower. 

Rin went to the opposite side of the garage with her blanket in hand, already wearing her bed attire. 

“Hey Rin.” Yugo called out to her. Was she still angry about their earlier fight? He had already let that go after he calmed down. Still no response from her. Yugo lowered his eyelids in annoyance and gave a ‘hmph’ as he grabbed the covers turning his body away from her.

“Idiot.” Rin said. 

“What’d you say?” Yugo demanded as he turned to face her.

“Stupid.” Rin said. Yugo could only tolerate so much.

“If I hear one more word...” Yugo said as he pointed accusatory his right hand at her. Rin turned her whole body to face him and Yugo could see the anger in her eyes.

“So now you are listening to me?!” Rin shouted. 

“I am always listening to you!” Yugo shouted back.

“No you are not! You are so concerned with just finishing it faster that you don’t think of the structure and the faults it could have!” Rin argued back. Yugo clenched his teeth. They were still going to argue about this?

“We have a year until the next Friendship Cup. That gives us enough time to examine it.” Rin explained.

“What if someone beats Jack by then huh?” Yugo asked. He was sure they would stop hosting the Friendship Cup if Jack lost a duel. Imposible of course but it was still a probability.

“They’ll host the Friendship Cup…” Rin said.

“No! I refuse to not be able to face Jack Atlas.” Yugo declared. Sure it appeared impossible to beat him but Yugo did not want to miss his chance to duel the Commons King. Watching the recent Friendship Cup on TV had motivated him to further their objective faster. Maybe one day they would be able to face Jack. 

Rin let out a breath, exasperated.

“I know this means a lot to you Yugo, but we won’t get there overnight.” Rin said before raising her torso.

“We still have to work in order to get the rest of the parts.” Rin told him.

“I know that! I just wanted to improvise with what we had.” Yugo shouted. Rin knew what he meant. They had improvised with some of the previous parts and it had worked.

“We can’t always improvise.” Rin said softly. Yugo huffed in annoyance before he settled on turning himself away from her.

“Yugo.” Rin called to him softly.

“It might seem impossible at the moment but we will reach it.” Rin said in a comforting tone. Yugo did not move to indicate he was listening.

“I didn’t think we’d come this far.” Rin admitted. Yugo widened his eyes at that.

“We already have most of the D-Wheel complete and I’m excited too Yugo. But I’m worried. I don’t want our very first D-Wheel to end up going through an accident. Let alone because we weren’t managing the equipment right.” Rin continued and sighed.

“The Tops have it easy as they could buy their own D-Wheels. Not to mention with the latest technology. You do realize we will be fighting against some very tough opponents.” Rin expanded. Yugo turned around to face her.

“I’m not telling you to give up on our dream. Not after coming this far.” Rin clarified as Yugo looked at her.

“But have you ever given it a thought about how realistically we will be at a disadvantage to the Tops?” Rin asked. Yugo grimaced at that. He raised his torso from the bench.

“I know that.” Yugo said his eyes growing hard.

“You think just being out there in the streets I don’t realize that.” Yugo said as he moved his left arm away.

“Those blasted Tops have always had it easy. Commons like us are just left to rot in here if we have to.” Yugo stated, his tone angry. He then clenched his hands to fists in front of him looking at them.

“That’s why we are doing all of this. So that we can reach the Tops. So that we can become like Jack.” Yugo said as his hands shook in frustration. 

“Yugo.” Rin said. She knew how frustrated he felt about their situation but somewhere along the line Rin had accepted that this was the life they would live. That if they could make it better by winning their duels then they would do so in order to reach the Tops. 

But it looks like Yugo did not worry about one thing. Unlike her who had beaten him countless times when they would duel Yugo did not worry about whether he would be defeated in a duel. 

Winners win everything. Losers lose Everything.

Yugo had gotten better at dueling but Rin worried what would happen if they lost in the Friendship Cup. She had already heard a rumor that they would be sent to an Underground Facility which still rattled her. Yugo might not have paid it any mind but the thought of them living a life in a Facility did not escape her. Not with the way this Society’s rules were played at the moment.

‘If that’s true...’ Rin thought before she looked at Yugo.

“We’ll just have to continue working harder.” Rin said. Yugo gave a nod before he moved himself to face the ceiling.

‘We’ll make it.’ Yugo thought already seeing himself and Rin holding the trophy. If one Commons could do it then that meant they could too.


	7. Fantasy AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt got way longer than I expected so you're in for a long read.

It was on a snowy day that he saw her.

She was holding a black umbrella over herself, looking sad in her eyes yet trying to hide it. Yugo would almost not notice her and would usually just look elsewhere as it was not nice to stare at people. Yet when he looked at her face something about it had captivated him as she walked in the opposite direction.

“Yugo.” Shinji called as he held Yugo’s hand higher for him to pay attention. Yugo snapped out of his daze as he looked up at his guardian. He had caught him staring at the young girl.

“Yes?” Yugo asked.

“You’ve been hearing my story right?” Shinji raised an eyebrow. Yugo nodded his head.

“Yeah about how Crow is being mean.” Yugo responded. Shinji chuckled a little, kids sure knew how to spell it out. He looked at where Yugo had been staring to see the little girl and sighed.

“Be nice to girls Yugo.” Shinji told him as he let go of his hand. Yugo was mildly surprised at the loss of contact with Shinji’s arm. He was letting him go to her? 

Yugo immediately went toward the girl with Shinji standing, watching over the scene.

“Hey.” Yugo said as he approached the girl, her umbrella with its back to him. She did not appear to respond to his call though. Yugo however refused to give up.

“Hey!” Yugo said as he cried louder this time. The girl appeared to recognize he was calling her and stopped. She turned to face him and Yugo noticed the way her face appeared round while the rest of her was covered by the umbrella. Amber eyes looked back at him questioningly.

“What is it?” She asked, her voice a little defensive. 

“I saw you. You ok?” Yugo decided to respond. The girl appeared wary of him.

“I am fine.” The girl said curtly, taking a step back. Yugo wondered why but...

“Ok.” Yugo said before moving away and heading back to Shinji, leaving the girl baffled at the exchange. How odd that the boy did not question her further about what he saw. She gripped the handle of her umbrella tightly. 

I have to take care of him.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Achoo!” Yugo sneezed as he sat on the couch of his and Shinji’s apartment. His small form draped around a blanket. It had been days since his encounter with the girl and he suddenly developed this cold. Brrrr… the weather from winter wasn’t helping to alleviate his situation as Yugo shivered from the cold.

“Do you think you can come over?” Shinji questioned to Damon on the phone in the kitchen. They had run out of the medicine and Yugo needed some more.

“I’m sorry Shinji but I have to fix this bike before I can go anywhere.” Damon responded by the phone. Shinji sighed.

“That’s ok. I’ll just leave him for a while if I have to.” Shinji said a bit exasperated before he hung up the phone. It would be better if he left Yugo at his boyfriend’s house but Shinji worried that Yugo could probably infect the kids with his cold. The last thing he needed was Crow being in the same situation he was, let alone with three.

‘God.’ Shinji thought out loud before he considered his only option. The pharmacy wasn’t far away and he would make it easier if he road his bike. No… the road had been packed with ice lately, he wouldn’t take any risks, not with Yugo around being sick. Shinji walked closer to the couch.

“Yugo. I’m going to be gone for a bit. I need you to be a good boy while I’m away.” Shinji said.

“Yeah…” Yugo shrugged. It’s not like he could move around with his cold at the moment. He much preferred being in the blankets. Shinji went to grab the remote for the TV and clicked on the ‘On’ button before he placed it next to Yugo. The TV flared with its pixels at some random cartoons that were on.

“I’ll be back.” Shinji promised Yugo before heading to the entrance of their home. Yugo waited for Shinji to leave to grab the remote. He waited a couple of minutes and flipped the TV channel.

“Boring.” Yugo said as the channel hit the advertising of beauty products. What was that channel again? Ah here he was. They were having a monster truck slam down. 

“Aww yea!”, Yugo cheered as he raised his right hand to the air, one of the monster trucks had just taken the other down. However….

“Brrr…” Yugo shivered as he placed his hand closer to his chest and wrapped the blanket. It was as if it was chillier than normal. He didn’t think his home was this cold. 

Unknown to him as he paid attention to the monster trucks on TV, someone had gained access into his apartment. The girl walked in and could hear the loud noise coming from the monster truck show. She went inside with just one thought in mind. Yugo was too distracted by what he was looking at to even notice her arrival, let alone intrusion at that.

‘Huh?’ Yugo thought suddenly feeling a cold breeze behind him. He turned around and gasped to see the same girl he had seen days ago behind the couch. She had the same amber eyes that looked at him with a cool glare. Her green hair was short yet came with a set of bangs on her forefront that stook out. 

“Aaaaaack!” Yugo screamed jumping a little as he faced her. He stood and pointed his right arm to her, quivering a bit from the cold.

“It’s you!” Yugo declared. The girl just let her head fall down a bit, closing her eyes.

“So you remember me?”, the girl questioned the boy.

“How’d you get inside?”, Yugo asked.

“That hardly matters now.”, the girl said as she raised her right hand that held a white wand that was directly pointed at Yugo.

“Tell me what you saw.”, the girl demanded. Yugo lowered his eyelid in confusion as he looked at her.

“What I saw?” Yugo repeated the question.

“Don’t play dumb.”, the girl yelled as she flicked her wand and instantly Yugo felt himself washed over with a gust of cold wind. He gripped his blanket shivering from the cold. He then lay down on the couch, sitting on it as he shivered.

‘What was that?’ Yugo wondered as he fell in the sofa, seeking some warmth. It had been as if the girl had actually cast magic with her wand. But that couldn’t be it, could it?

“What did you see?”, the girl demanded as she looked down at him above the couch. Yugo looked up to see her hostile face that looked cute.

“I saw you.” Yugo answered.

“Saw me what?”, the girl demanded. 

“I just saw you that day. You were looking sad.” Yugo said. At that the little girl dropped her hostile countenance. She looked at him as if she understood what he meant.

“So you didn’t see anything.”, the girl responded. Yugo raised an eyebrow at that.

“See what?” Yugo asked.

“Nothing.”, the girl answered. She then noticed a mucus trail slide down the boy’s nose.

“Are you…” She asked but realized she had gone too far. If the boy had not seen her use her magic earlier then she had no reason to attack him, let alone help him. The boy wiped the mucus off his nose with the back of his hand, still covered by the blanket. 

“Mmmmffm.”, the girl gave a groan. She couldn’t stand to see a sick person. Yugo watched as she moved from her spot to the front of the sofa. She took out a small crystal casing and opened it. The girl then held it to Yugo.

“Take one drop.”, the girl responded. Yugo groaned. He assumed that this was medicine for his cold. The stuff was terrible that he almost wanted to spit it out.

“Yeah…” Yugo responded not in the mood to fight. He already had a headache from the fever, let alone the chills it was giving him. Yugo grabbed the crystal casing and tilted it as he moved his face upward to take a drop in. Once it fell Yugo closed his mouth.

“Brrrrk.” Yugo mustered trying to keep the medicine inside. It was even nastier than he imagined, nastier than the one Shinji gave him. The girl took back the casing and closed it.

“It tastes horrible but it will help you.”, the girl said before she walked away from him. 

“Wait... where are you going?” Yugo asked. The girl couldn’t help but snicker.

“A girl enters your house without your permission and now you are worried where she is going?”, the little girl laughed. Yugo blushed in embarrassment.

“Well it’s just you were that girl.” Yugo answered. The girl looked at him surprised by the way he described her.

“And Shinji always tells me to help someone who is sad.” Yugo said. The girl lowered her eyes to the floor. Was it really that obvious to a boy that she was sad?

“You don’t have to worry about that anymore.” The girl said before turning back to the entrance.

“Wait!” Yugo cried out but the door swung open. Yugo shivered at feeling the cold air enter the apartment. The girl exited before the door was closed, the locks themselves put back together.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

He never thought he would see her after that time.

Shinji had made it back home with the medicine but by the time he came back Yugo was already feeling better. It was as if whatever the girl had given him had cleared the flu from him, and in less than an hour to boot. Still, Yugo wondered what it was the girl had wanted from him.

‘What did you see?’ The girl’s question would ring in his mind. Well when he first saw her, he saw a sad girl looking upset about something. The next time he saw her however he realized she had invaded his home all to ask him that one question.

‘Gosh.’ Yugo thought shaking his head at the thought. Shinji had always told him no strangers allowed in the apartment and yet this little girl had let her way in somehow. 

He didn’t tell Shinji about her though. However Yugo would sometimes look at the door for a long time wondering how the little girl had entered. There was no way she couldn’t enter without a key. Nor could she exit and leave the door locked.   
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘Gaaaaahh.’ Yugo thought as he placed his hand in his head. It had been years since he had seen her yet it always confused him. Maybe it was a dream that it had even happened at all. Fevers did bring in hallucinations sometimes.

Yugo exited the house and headed for school with his uniform on. Some black jacket with a blue tie. Maybe that could distract him about thinking of her. 

“Yugo why are you slow when it comes to school?” Tanner asked as he walked beside him, along with his two other siblings.

“Shut up.” Yugo spat.

“You’re good at running your mouth though.” Frank said.

“Why you…” Yugo said as he raised a fist at Frank who just ran ahead of him, his eyes full of mischief. 

“Ignore him. You know he doesn’t mean it.” Amanda said as she walked beside Yugo.

“I know that.” Yugo huffed but Frank always knew how to get under his skin. Goodness, ever since Crow and Shinji married his life wouldn’t be quiet with his new adopted siblings. They would eat together at the same time, share their stories when they came home and cause some mischief by playing pranks on their dads sometimes. He could barely remember a time in his life when he was left alone except for that one time that...

Yugo shook his head.

‘Forget about it.’ Yugo thought. It did not make him upset that Shinji had left him home alone that day as he had returned in about an hour but that little girl would haunt his mind ever since.

As the bell rang for class to start Yugo dashed to his classroom. He sat down in one of the chairs placing his messenger bag on the floor beside him.

“Everyone. We have a new student today.” The teacher announced. This caught some of the students attention. Yugo just pressed his head against his hand that rested against the table, feeling bothered by the excitement from his peers. That was until he saw who it was. Their new exchange student walked toward the front of the class. Small blue earrings adorning her, a green mop of hair cut low with some sidebangs beside her.

“This is Rin Atlas. Please treat her with respect.” The teacher said. The students were amazed by the way she stood. 

‘It’s her.’ Yugo thought incredulous. He had finally encountered the girl from all those years ago.

“The seat next to Yugo is open. Yugo.” The teacher called him.

“Huh? Yes!” Yugo said as he stood from his desk. Rin’s eyes widened in recognition. Amber eyes met turquoise and Yugo knew then that she knew him. Rin walked toward the desk and sat down.

“Uhm… Hi!” Yugo greeted Rin.

“Hello.” Rin said as she raised her left arm in greeting. Yugo wanted to ask her more but class had started. Maybe after class he could approach her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once it was break in between classes Yugo stood immediately, already deciding on confronting Rin.

“Rin.” Yugo called to her. Rin looked at him.

“Do you think we could have lunch together?” Yugo asked. 

‘Bold.’ Rin thought. She gave a small nod in acceptance. Yugo nodded back before heading to his next class.

‘Oh!’ Yugo thought, suddenly remembering he didn’t give Rin a place to meet. Did she even know her way around the school? She had just come here today after all. He turned his head back but she was no longer in the same place.

“I’ll find her.” Yugo thought positively. He could wait until lunch.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once the bell rung for lunch Yugo was already getting prepared to meet up with Rin. He wouldn’t wait in line until he found her. He looked through the halls to the lines yet still no trace of Rin.

“Where is she?” Yugo asked himself. He never expected to feel a pat on the back of his shoulder. 

“Not now!” Yugo yelled before turning to see that it was Rin. She looked a bit taken aback by his outburst. 

“Rin.” Yugo said suddenly recognizing her.

“Sorry!” He apologized as he bowed his head. Man, sometimes he really had to think before speaking. Rin just shook her head.

“Mmmm. I’m the one who should be apologizing.” Rin said. This caught Yugo’s attention. He stood up to see her looking at him with a smile.

“I’m sorry for my behavior that day.” Rin apologized. Yugo’s eyes widened at her confirmation.

“How did you do all that back then?” Yugo asked. Oh, so now he realized a little girl couldn’t have done that.

“It’s a secret.” Rin said teasingly as she closed her right eye in a wink.

“Ok.” Yugo said before he gave her a big grin.

“Thank you for the medicine.” Yugo said as he tilted his head forward. Rin shook her hand to the side.

“It was nothing.” Rin said. Yugo wanted to chat with her but then he felt his stomach growl. Rin heard it and laughed.

“Why don’t we chat while we wait in line?” Rin asked. Yugo nodded at the idea.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Yugo and Rin started chatting they learned things about each other. Rin learned that Yugo lived with his Dads and his three adopted siblings. She learned that they went to the same school and that they were good students, though sometimes they would play pranks. Amanda would be the first to question Yugo about his relationship with Rin and look at him slyly, congratulating him on his accomplishment. Yugo would deny it but a part of him was filled with happiness at the thought. Frank would be the next one to come and question Rin about herself. Yugo would learn that she had recently returned to this place after being away for years with her only dad. That just like the four of them she was adopted by her own father. He would make sure to take care of her and provide for her just like their dads. Yugo was glad that they could at least bond with stories about their dad.

“Before our Dads got married Crow would take care of us. There was one day that he watched TV with us. It was funny how his face looked as he tried to comprehend the jokes.” Amanda told Rin.

“Crow would ask ‘What is this?’ even though they had just explained what it was.” Frank said laughing a little at the memory. Rin smiled.

“Shinji would make sure I stayed away from the TV but sometimes at night, when he was asleep, I would sneak off to watch some shows.” Yugo admitted.

“What?” Amanda said amazed.

“Really?” Frank questioned.

“No fair.” Tanner said. Yugo raised his right hand in front of his face. His hand forming a ‘Shh’ at them.

“Don’t go telling on me now.” Yugo said playfully. 

Rin could not help to laugh at Yugo’s expression.

“What about you Rin?” Amanda asked. Rin looked down at the table they were sitting on.

“Jack is strict with me. I know that he worries about me underneath it all but he makes sure to take care of me.” Rin admitted. They all looked at Rin worried for a bit before Rin smiled.

“One day I went through Jack’s make-up box and blushed his face with some of the powder. It was too much for him. He struggled to take it out later.” Rin confessed. Yugo, Amanda, Frank, and Tanner all held back their laughter, picturing a silhouette of a man wearing lipstick.

“That’s nice of your Dad to let you do that.” Amanda commented. Rin nodded. The bell then signaled the end of lunch. They all stood from the table.

“Can we meet you after school?” Yugo asked. Rin nodded at the question before they all left to class.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once class ended Yugo had grouped up with Frank, Amanda, and Tanner. They were all searching for Rin when...

“There.” Tanner said as he pointed toward Rin’s direction.

“Rin!” Yugo shouted to get her attention. Rin turned her head toward him and smiled. They all walked toward her.

“Do you live far?” Frank asked. Rin nodded in confirmation.

“Jack will pick me up.” Rin answered.

“Awwwwwww.” They all complained.

“We’ll see you tomorrow then.” Amanda said.

“Bye.” Frank said waving his left hand.

“Bye Bye.” Tanner said mimicking Frank’s action..

“Wait up guys!” Yugo shouted as they started heading away. He looked back at Rin with some concern in his eyes.

“Yugo!” Amanda called out to him when she noticed he was behind.

“Aren’t you coming?” Tanner asked. Yugo looked at them hesitantly but then decided.

“I’ll wait for Rin’s pop to pick her up.” He answered surprising Rin and the rest of them. Yugo saw each of their faces become shocked.

“Ok. Just don’t stay too late.” Amanda said.

“You know Crow isn’t kind to being late at home.” Frank stated.

“Come home safely, okay.” Tanner said. Yugo nodded as the three of them left.

“Yugo’s got a girlfriend.” Frank said playfully once they were out of earshot.

“You don’t know that.” Amanda stated, though she had to agree.

“But he’s staying with her.” Tanner added. 

Yugo stayed close to Rin as they sat by the stairs, waiting for Jack.

“So how will we know when your old man comes?” Yugo asked.

“You’ll know.” Rin said as she sat by his side. Yugo wondered what she meant by that.

“About before...” Yugo said as he placed his hand on his bangs, shaking them.

“You should probably stay away from me.” Rin said. Huh? Yugo turned toward Rin to see her looking upset.

“Why would I stay away from you?” Yugo questioned.

“I did something horrible to you years ago and you ask me that.” Rin looked at him incredulous. What?

“But you gave me the medicine.” Yugo said. Rin had to let out a laugh.

“That’s all you can remember.” Rin said. 

“Well… I was sick at the time.” Yugo admitted blushing. Rin then realized that he was right.

“So you don’t remember when I took out my wand.” Rin said. Yugo looked at her shocked. Took out her wand?

“Oh yeah, when that cold wind blew.” Yugo said recalling some of the events. He saw her fingers grip her messenger bag tighter.

“That was me.” Rin confessed. Yugo looked at her incredulous.

“You. But you…” Yugo said but was cut off.

“I’m a witch.” Rin confessed. Yugo could not help it. He laughed.

“You were playing make believe back then.” Yugo said. Rin looked at him with a sombre expression. Yugo watched as she took out her white wand. It wasn’t the same as it looked longer. She gave it a slight wave and in a dash of light it started to snow around them. Yugo was amazed and raised his hands to catch a snowflake.

“Since when does it snow in spring?” Yugo asked. They were in the middle of the spring season. There were also no snow making machines around the area.

“It doesn’t.” Rin said as she pulled up her wand.

“I did it.” Rin admitted. Yugo was lost in shock.

“So when you asked ‘What did you see?’” Yugo said as it all started clicking in his mind. Rin nodded.

“I had used my power earlier to freeze a man that was going to attack me.” Rin confessed. Yugo gulped. Freeze? So that cold wind that day? Yugo started to feel afraid at the realization.

“I won’t hurt you.” Rin said catching Yugo’s attention.

“But you have to promise not to tell.” Rin stated. Yugo nodded.

“I doubt anyone would believe an idiot like me.” Yugo said with a grin on his face.

“Why aren’t you shocked?” Rin questioned. Yugo turned his face to her with a crooked smile as he had his eyes close.

“I am shocked!” Yugo responded. Goodness he had an encounter with a witch all those years ago! A witch that got into his house and was going to…Yugo shook his head.

“How come you decided to tell me now?” Yugo asked.

“I thought you should know.” Rin answered with a straight face. Oh… that’s why.

“With your magic... What were you planning on doing to me?” Yugo asked starting to shake at what could have been.

“It’s in the past Yugo.” Rin said.

“I know but…” Yugo said starting to feel afraid for his life.

“It’s worse not knowing.” Yugo confessed. His mind was already wandering to being blown by the wind or even worse, his whole house being blown away like one of those tornadoes he had heard off.

“I was going to persuade you to not tell anyone.” Rin said. Well… that part was obvious.

“How?” Yugo asked as he spread his arms. Rin sighed.

“By taking you with me to Jack.” Rin admitted. Huh?

“To your dad?” Yugo said starting to feel confused. What could her Dad even do?

“He knew more advanced magic than me at the time so I thought he knew of a way to erase your memories.” Rin admitted. Oh!

“That’s a lot of trouble to just keep your secret.” Yugo couldn’t help but say.

“Everything dealing with magic is a lot of trouble.” Rin could not help but agree. She then looked at him.

“Are you sure you still want to hang out with me?” Rin asked. No, he wasn’t sure and yet...

“Yeah.” Yugo said as he nodded his head. He had always had her in his thoughts since that day. Sure she would have kidnapped him but he clearly saw none of what Rin had confessed to. Maybe they could be friends even. Yugo then heard the sound of a roaring engine coming through the streets. He glanced curiously as Rin stood up.

“Here he comes.” Rin said. Yugo stood up and was taken aback when he heard the squeaking of the wheels as the motorcycle came to a stop. The driver stood up and balanced it with his legs.

“Rin.” The tall man called out to her as he took out a pink helmet from the backseat. Rin started to walk toward the man. Yugo looked into his eyes that were covered by the visor and he could see why Rin had said earlier that a lot of people viewed him as cold. Even as he wore a helmet to cover himself Yugo could feel the piercing gaze he held right at him. 

“Ah… I’ll see you tomorrow Rin.” Yugo stated. Rin looked back at him and nodded before putting her helmet on. Yugo waved goodbye as they left the area. He then sighed.

“He wasn’t that scary.” Yugo said out loud thinking of how Rin’s father looked. He started his walk home. Hopefully he could make it back in time before Crow scolded him for being late.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be friends with a witch… How would he describe it?

It actually felt quite natural as Rin would not use her powers often. No, it was rare that she used them that he wondered if she really was a witch at all. Yet there would be times when he would anger her that he could feel a part of her powers. Besides the usual gusts of winds there would sometimes be the sound of bells ringing that reminded Yugo of Tinkerbell from Peter Pan and how she communicated. Sometimes snow would be on a part of his body and she would apologize for it.

Of course all of those times Rin hadn’t meant for her powers to slip and Yugo could suddenly understand why exactly she was sad. If she had to be in control of her powers at all times without letting a slip then he could understand the frustration Rin must be holding on to even as a little kid.

‘Isn’t there a time you use your powers?’ Yugo questioned in a note he had passed to her. Rin looked up at the teacher and then slowly started to write her response back. Once she made sure the teacher wasn’t looking she held the piece of paper back to Yugo. Yugo took it and started reading.

‘At home I spend the majority of the time training on having some control over them.’ Yugo read.

‘Control?’ Yugo said. So Rin didn’t have control over her powers. No, he doubted that was true. Maybe she meant the menial stuff like her gusts of winds. Gosh why did magical people have to hide their powers? Although the answer was obvious to him as their powers could scare people like it did to him when Rin had revealed she was a Witch. Yugo looked up when the teacher faced them and pretended to be taking notes when he wrote down another question for Rin.

‘So you can’t come over to our place?’ Rin read. Rin looked at Yugo, who was looking back at her, and she shook her head. Yugo felt a bit bothered by this. Maybe Jack had his own reasons for not letting Rin go to his home but not being able to spend time with her, outside of lunch, bothered him. Unless… Yugo wrote in another sheet of paper and folded it for her to read. Rin gapped at what Yugo had just asked.

‘Can’t I come over to your place?’ The paper read. Rin already knew that Jack did not like unexpected visitors. But maybe… if she introduced Yugo. Maybe that would be Yugo’s only visit to her home. She looked at him who was examining her response before she gave a hesitant nod. Yugo grinned.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanda, Frank, and Tanner had left Yugo waiting for Jack to come. They would tell Shinji and Crow about the development later when they reached home. They had started teasing him about when Yugo was going to kiss her which Yugo quickly denied that they were just friends. Crow and Shinji however were concerned over why Jack would not let her come over. Although it did make sense since she was staying in a house full of guys minus one girl. Amanda would complain about how she wanted some ‘girl talk’ with Rin. 

It couldn’t be helped but they had just accepted that maybe Jack needed his own space.

Yugo saw that Rin looked a bit unsure about this whole situation.

“This might be your only visit.” Rin admitted, her earlier thoughts getting the better of her. Yugo blinked, his face clearly questioning ‘Why?’

“It’s to introduce you to Jack.” Rin said. Yugo nodded. And?

“Is something wrong with your pops?” Yugo asked. Rin sighed. Honestly Yugo could be dense sometimes.

“I told you. We both have magical powers.” Rin whispered. Yugo nodded and suddenly understanding dawned on him.

“So wait! He only wants to interact with witches?” Yugo questioned. Rin nodded.

“Sort of.” Rin said. They heard the sound of the familiar motorcycle reaching the area and Yugo was not surprised this time to see Jack stop in order to pick Rin up. It had become somewhat of a habit that he would wait for Jack to pick her up via his motorcycle. Why he didn’t use a car Yugo wouldn’t question as they probably were in the same situation as his Dads that couldn’t really afford the money to pay for a car, even if it was safer for the kids. Rin walked closer to Jack.

“Jack.” Rin said gaining his attention. He waited patiently for her to continue.

“This is Yugo. My friend.” Rin said as she introduced Yugo to Jack. Yugo gave a wave with his right hand while Jack only turned to him.

“Hiya.” Yugo said to Jack.

“Rin.” Jack said in a warning tone. 

“Can we bring him home?” Rin asked the question. Jack huffed before turning to Yugo and looking at him with a piercing gaze.

“Not today.” Jack said gaining both of their attentions.

“Then when?” Rin asked deciding to press the meeting.

“Next Saturday.” Jack answered. Rin grinned as she looked at Jack hopeful.

“Really?” Rin asked still not believing the results. Jack gave a nod in affirmation. He then looked at Yugo.

“Yugo.” Jack said and Yugo paid attention to him.

“I want to thank you for being with Rin when she waits for me.” Jack said. 

“It’s nothing.” Yugo responded.

“However… If you hurt her I will see it that you never see her again.” Jack said. Huh?

“I have no intentions of hurting Rin! She’s been a good friend.” Yugo declared making Rin look at him. 

“Yugo.” Rin said. She did not think he would go up against Jack for her. Jack just gave a nod.

“Good. I am glad that we have an understanding” Jack said. He then turned to Rin and she knew. She put on her helmet before turning to Yugo.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Rin said. Yugo nodded and he watched her slide into the motorcycle. Jack then drove them both away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Eh? He actually invited you over to his place?” Crow asked, still shocked at what Yugo was saying.

“Rin asked him and he said next Saturday.” Yugo confirmed as he ate some of his dinner.

“But… he only let you come, right?” Shinji asked. Yugo nodded, suddenly realizing that he hadn’t asked Rin if he could take his family to meet Jack.

“Yeah. I didn’t ask him if I could bring you guys.” Yugo admitted. Crow crossed his hands over his chest.

“Why the heck not?” Crow asked. 

“It just slipped my mind.” Yugo said as he raised his arms to the side in a shrug. Shinji could feel Crow’s anger and decided to clear it up.

“Yugo. We tried talking to Jack during the parent-teacher conference.” Shinji started. Yugo looked at him in shock.

“What?” Yugo asked his face still as he looked at them with wide eyes.

“We wanted to get to know what type of Dad he was, seeing as he adopted Rin.” Crow added.

“Rin says he is cold.” Amanda admitted besides Yugo.

“But that he does care for her.” Frank said remembering their conversation with Rin at lunch.

“Yeah, well he is kind of a jerk.” Crow said as he crossed his arms remembering when he tried to greet Jack. Jack would not converse with him and told him to stay away from him. Crow had even tried to use the excuse that since their children were friends he could get something out of Jack but he just kept repeating what he said.

“We tried to talk to him Yugo but he just didn’t budge.” Shinji admitted. Yugo was surprised that his Dads wanted to get to know Rin’s pop. Then again he supposed it made sense as Frank, Amanda, and Tanner, would introduce some of their friends when they came over. Jack had to be one of the few parents that had never been to their place, let alone were able to interact with in person.

“We’re worried Yugo. We don’t know what type of man he is.” Shinji clarified. Yugo looked down at his food. From the short time he had seen Jack all he could think was that he was an overprotective Dad. However if he and Rin were magic users he could understand why he was so protective of her and would make the decision if she would bring someone to their place. Yugo could already imagine the floating candles he would find if he entered Rin’s home, or even a cauldron with potions in the making, and crystal jars. They probably needed some times to clean up their house for non-magic users.

“I think he’s a good man.” Yugo said. 

“We can’t be sure.” Crow said. 

“No, I’m sure.” Yugo said. Rin didn’t look as if she had been hurt by Jack but it looked like every decision she made that dealt with her presence depended on him. Sure there was the magic factor that they had to keep a secret but the fact that Jack would pick her up personally each time made him feel that Jack could be trusted.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rin was having dinner with Jack. 

“What made you decide to let Yugo come?” Rin couldn’t help but ask. Jack had rarely let Rin bring home non-magic people for obvious reasons but he decided to let Yugo come to their home?

“You are growing.” Jack stated. Rin tilted her head to the side.

“What does that have to do with it?” Rin asked.

“There will be a point in time when you have to conceal your magic as a part of you around non-magic users.” Jack expanded as he took a sip from his teacup.

“I have been around strangers for weeks Jack.” Rin said. Most of the students at school were non-magic users.

“Only because I let you.” Jack said as he placed the teacup down in a small plate.

“It is time you learned of the dangers when a non-magic user comes home.” Jack said. Oh?.... Oh! Jack was thinking of using Yugo as her lesson to not use magic around him. 

“It’s not difficult to not using magic.” Rin told him. As she had said earlier she had been doing it for weeks around school.

“No?” Jack questioned as he looked at her with a straight face. Rin could already feel the heat around him as she sat beside him. It showed that there was a strong sense of anger he kept pent up.

“One slip could be all it takes to get you exposed.” Jack said as he raised his right index finger at her to indicate ‘one’. Rin knew that since Jack was a warlock with the element of fire that it had to be hard for him having a sense of control over his emotions. His slips during training had been heat strokes and sometimes actual fire would be in the air.

“I will not stop you from interacting with your non-magic friend.” Jack said before turning to her.

“But you have to be wary of non-magic users. Once they find out, they might reveal your secret and share it for others to hear.” Jack said.

“Sounds like gossiping to me.” Rin said as she took a sip of her tea.

“It can be, but some people may use it against you.” Jack said. 

“Yugo doesn’t even--” Rin started.

“I am not speaking about him.” Jack interrupted startling her. 

“He has to be your only exception.” Jack said. Rin widened her eyes. 

“You knew?” Rin asked placing her hands on top of the table, shocked by his revelation.

“Nothing escapes Jack Atlas.” Jack confirmed with a nod.

“But how did….” Rin could barely muster.

“I have known since you chased after him that day. Why do you think we left?” Jack asked. Rin could not believe it.

“I would have thought if I brought you back to the place of the incident you would learn the consequences of your action from that day.” Jack confessed. He then turned his face away from her with a smile.

“I never would have thought the boy would become your friend.” Jack said. Rin couldn’t believe this. 

“Are you going to hurt him?” Rin asked starting to feel worried for Yugo now. If Jack knew that Yugo had knowledge that she was a witch why wasn’t he doing anything to him? Jack shook his head.

“No. There is no reason for me to interfere.” Jack admitted baffling Rin further.

“He hasn’t even hurt you.” Jack clarified. Rin could feel herself trembling in anticipation. What was he going to do once it was Saturday?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday came and Yugo could not believe that Crow had woken him up so early in the morning. Couldn’t he tell by now that Yugo liked to sleep in on his Saturdays?

“Aren’t you meeting Rin today?” Crow reminded him. Oh, right! Yugo hopped out of bed and went to the closet he shared with Frank. Crow sighed as he saw Yugo rummaging through the clothes. Frank was rubbing his eye, still tired at Crow’s awakening. Crow knew that this Rin had to be a special friend if he would get so worked up like this.

“Here. Let me help.” Crow offered as he stood next to Yugo. Ever since he had met Yugo he had become a sort of mother for him. Having three adopted kids does that to a person. He wished that Yugo and the kids would at least be safe with them being out in the open about their relationship. It was true that they did not question why having two Dads was bad but sometimes they would get bullied at school for it.

While he hadn’t met this Rin gal that Yugo would wait for her adopted Dad to pick her up he knew that this was important to his son.

Yugo ended up wearing some jeans and a yellow sweater vest. He hoped this would be good enough for seeing Rin. Just as he was going to go out the door...

“Wait.” Shinji said as he handed Yugo a twenty-dollar bill. Yugo gasped as Shinji rarely handed him money.

“That’s for your lunch. In case you go elsewhere.” Shinji said. Yugo smiled as he looked up at his dad. He gave him a hug surprising Shinji at first, but he returned it. 

“Be back by Five.” He told Yugo. Yugo nodded as he walked out the door. He was surprised when he saw Rin standing there waiting.

“Rin.” Yugo called out as he approached her. Rin looked to him as she bit her lip.

“So where’s your place?” Yugo asked thinking that Rin would lead the way. Rin lead him out into the streets.

“About that…” Rin said catching his attention. He noticed that she looked nervous about something.

“What is it?” Yugo asked. Rin shook her head. She did not know how Jack would react once they reached home.

“Yugo.” Rin decided. Yugo waited for her patiently.

“I…” Rin started but stopped.

“You?” Yugo said showing he was listening. Rin sighed. This was a lot harder for her than she thought. She just took some steps with Yugo following, his eyes widened when he saw Jack in the street. He was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Jack.” Yugo said and suddenly a thought occurred to him.

“Where’s your bike?” Yugo asked as he looked around, thinking that Jack was here to pick them up. He doubted that there was enough space for the two of them to ride on it but it was still unusual to see him without it after all the times he would pick Rin up. Not to mention his spiky blonde hair that would always be under the helmet.

“Rin suggested that I talk to you first.” Jack said. Huh? Yugo turned to look at Rin.

“I know that you know what she really is.” Jack said. Yugo flinched. He turned to Rin who was looking down at the ground looking as if she was holding something back.

“You’ve done well to keep silent about it.” Jack said. Yugo growled starting to feel irritated.

“I was sick that day.” Yugo growled. 

“Oh?” Jack noted as he turned to Rin. He did not know that little detail.

“That might have been for the best.” Jack said as he started approaching Yugo. Yugo backed away as he remembered what Rin had told him about what her original plan was when she found him. To erase his memories of the event.

“What are you…” Yugo said as he took a step back. 

“Don’t you dare erase my memories.” Yugo spat at him. Rin’s eyes widened in surprise.

“No Yugo.” Rin called him and he turned his head to her to see her shaking hers.

“That isn’t what he is trying to do.” Rin clarified. Yugo looked at her as Jack stood in front of him. He was a rather tall man that towered over Yugo.

“Since you already know it makes things easier.” Jack said. Yugo blinked at that. What was that supposed to mean?

“Rin.” Jack called as he turned his head to face her. Rin took in a deep breath before she went closer to Yugo. Yugo watched as she grabbed his hand taking him by surprise at the contact. 

“Be gentle Jack.” Rin said. Yugo was confused by this exchange but Jack nodded.

“You’ll be coming with me.” Jack said as he took the back of Yugo’s right arm. Yugo looked back to see Rin following them. He was surprised when they finally found Jack’s motorcycle parked by the next street. Jack let him go and went to the back case releasing Rin’s pink helmet from the compartment.

“Put it on.” Jack demanded. 

“Eh? But this is Rin’s.” Yugo stated starting to feel confused.

“How will we both fit in the bike?” Yugo asked. Jack could not help but smirk.

“She will follow us.” Jack said. Yugo still looked baffled.

“Just put it on Yugo.” Rin said. Yugo sighed. He didn’t want to wear a pink helmet but he also did not want Jack to leave Rin behind just so that he could take him to their place first. He put the helmet on his head. Jack got on top of the motorbike and waited for Yugo expectantly.

“Hold on tight.” Jack told Yugo, he held onto Jack’s shoulders. 

“No, around my stomach.” Jack said.

“Huh?” Yugo said.

“Just do it.” Jack commanded, growing a bit impatient. Yugo begrudgingly wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist. He looked at Rin to see that she had her right hand raised in a fist, looking nervous. Why was she?

“Let’s go!” Jack shouted as he pulled on the gas pedal. Yugo suddenly realized they were going to fast and Rin was left behind. 

“Rin!” Yugo screamed hoping it would reach her ears. Yugo felt as they were going faster in the motorcycle, almost too fast.

“Aren’t we going over the speed limit?” Yugo asked feeling a bit bitter about leaving Rin behind. Yugo then realized that they weren’t in a street anymore. Wherever they were it appeared to be an endless void. 

“You know.” Jack said catching Yugo’s attention.

“You have only seen a part of Rin’s power.” Jack said. Yugo was dumbfounded by this.

“It’s not like she needs them for school.” Yugo said. He doubted some gust of wind or being able to freeze something would really make a difference in helping her get through classes. Jack couldn’t help but stifle a laugh. He was bringing up the same thing Rin had told him.

“You really don’t know what she is capable of do you?” Jack said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“So?” Yugo asked feeling irritated.

“You might as well experience a taste of our training.” Jack told him. Yugo watched as they were out of the void and had stopped in front of a mansion.

“How are you going to get Rin here?” Yugo asked. 

“She will come.” Jack declared. Yugo noticed a flash appear beside them and a similar void had opened. He was surprised when he saw Rin riding on a broom in flight. When did she have that on her?

“Rin! You’re flying!” Yugo yelled amazed at the sight. He thought that was just something fiction made up. Rin lowered herself beside them and got out of her broom before it shrank in size for her to place in her pocket.

“Are you okay?” Rin asked concern in her eyes.

“Yeah. It was just like a ride with my Dad. Only difference being this was faster.” Yugo admitted. Rin remembered that Yugo had told her about riding on a motorcycle with his Dad often and gave a sigh of relief. 

“Get off.” Jack commanded and Yugo did as told. He took off Rin’s helmet when a thought crossed his mind.

“Hold it. If you could also come here Rin, why does Jack pick you up?” Yugo realized. Rin sighed.

“I’m still underage for my own travelbike.” Rin admitted. 

“Travelbike? Don’t you mean motorbike?” Yugo asked. He felt Jack’s hand on his shoulder.

“She means a travelbike. That’s what we call motorcycles that could travel through the void you were in without being seen.” Jack explained.

“A bike is more mundane and less noticeable than flying on a broom.” Jack expanded. Yugo was still confused.

“I can’t use my broom. It catches more attention.” Rin explained. Oh… Yugo nodded in understanding.

“Once Rin turns sixteen, I will let her apply for a travelbike.” Jack said. He then pointed a finger at Yugo.

“In the meantime you will watch our training.” Jack said.

“Wait… but weren’t we hanging out at your place?” Yugo asked.

“Yes. However I cannot let Rin skip her only time to practice magic.” Jack said. Yugo looked at Rin who nodded.

“If you want to go back home I can take you there, but I will not allow Rin to skip her magic lessons.” Jack said as he waved his left arm to the side. Yugo looked back at him with a grin.

“It’s magic lessons. How could I possibly miss that?” Yugo said. Jack could not help but smirk at the boy’s confident attitude.

“You’re not allowed to tell anyone of what happens here.” Jack said. Yugo frowned.

“Of course not. I already promised Rin I wouldn’t tell.” Yugo huffed as he crossed his arms, a little angry at Jack’s insinuation. He watched as Jack stepped inside of the mansion. Rin walked closer to him.

“Are you sure?” Rin asked. Yugo looked at her with a grin.

“It can’t be that bad. What are you going to do? Blow away a gust of wind?” Yugo asked. Rin sighed as she started walking toward the house and Yugo followed along. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Yugo entered the home he was surprised by how mundane it looked. It was amazing to him as he could not believe the marble coating it had on the floor. Heck even the stairs looked like some fancy crystal made with a handlebar. It wasn’t as dark as he had expected it to be and there were no floating candles but there were some LED lights that would come from the ceiling. Yugo knew that both of his Dads could barely afford anything here.

“Amazing.” Yugo said as he looked up to see a chandelier with some crystal embroidered. Rin was glad that Yugo was enjoying the view of her home. Just seeing his fascination with the house made her happy.

“Rin. We will get to training right now.” Jack said as he pointed to the other side of the mansion. Yugo blinked as he turned to Rin to see that she looked worried.

“What’s wrong?” Yugo asked. Rin looked at him. 

“You might want to stay inside.” Rin told him. Huh?

“You can watch us from this window.” Jack said as he pushed the frames to the side. Yugo looked at him and then back at Rin.

“Don’t worry.” Yugo told her catching Rin’s attention.

“I bet you will pass this training as if it was nothing.” Yugo said. Rin blinked. That was not what she was worried about but...

“I will.” Rin said. Yugo watched as Jack lead her somewhere and Yugo looked through the window frame. Outside he could see what appeared to be a training ground. 

What Yugo expected: To see Jack and Rin riding a broom, gusts of winds, snow coming down in the area.

What Yugo watched: Flames in the air, Icy Wind battling against those flames, Fire billowing in the air due to the gust of wind.

Yugo gulped as he watched from the window as Jack was throwing some fireballs in the air. Rin would melt them with her blasts of ice. He was honestly worried during the beginning as Rin was training with fire, actual burning fire! The closest Yugo had gotten to fire would probably be one of his Dad’s lighter as he cooked but also feeling the heat from it sent shivers down his spine. 

‘She’s expected to train like this?’ Yugo thought amazed, watching as Rin formed an arrow of ice. Yugo gulped. He didn’t know that Rin was capable of being so dangerous with her powers.

“Good.” Jack said as Rin shot the fireballs extinguishing them. He had not trained Rin to hold back during their training lessons. Rin huffed as the heat was starting to get to her. Jack would always be ruthless during training but something appeared different today. It was as if he wanted Rin to use all of her learned abilities. 

‘Why is he doing this?’ Rin asked as she dodged a fireball that he blasted to her.

“Hey, stop! You could have hurt her that time!” Yugo yelled to Jack. That caught Rin’s attention. She had almost forgotten that Yugo was here. 

“It doesn’t concern you.” Jack said.

“Doesn’t…. What if Rin gets stuck in bed healing from the burns you give her?!” Yugo shouted angry. He did not want Rin to go to a hospital just because her father was training her for magic. Just watching Rin have to defend herself from all of these attacks was a pretty fierce fight.

“You can always leave if you don’t want to watch this.” Jack told him. That got on Yugo’s nerves.

“I won’t leave!” Yugo said. He still hadn’t spent time with Rin since Jack had started training.

“Yugo.” Rin said feeling touched by this. He had seen what both of them were capable of and still refused to leave. Jack gave a ‘hmff’.

“Let’s take a break.” Jack said. Rin was surprised. Jack didn’t usually want to stop in the middle of training.

“We have a guest to attend to.” Jack said as he turned to glance at Yugo. 

‘He still hasn’t left.’ Jack thought. Whether it was that Yugo was a thrill seeker or he was not afraid he didn’t know but he would have thought after seeing a part of their powers he would have been rattled. 

Rin nodded knowing Jack only meant Yugo. Maybe now she could spend some time with him while they were on break.

\------------------------------------------

“I didn’t know you could form arrows with your powers.” Yugo said still amazed by what he had seen. Rin couldn’t believe that he was complimenting her.

“It took months for me to learn that.” Rin admitted. Yugo was surprised by that. 

“Do you always fight with Jack?” Yugo asked.

“Fight? No Yugo that was training.” Rin clarified. This took Yugo by surprise.

“You do that every weekend?” Yugo questioned. Rin nodded.

“It’s the only time I get to use my powers freely. I’m stuck with homework during the weekdays.” Rin answered.

“Woah, that must be rough, training with him.” Yugo commented. Rin could not help but laugh.

“Not at all.” Rin denied. She then looked at Yugo concerned.

“Are you sure you want to stay here for the rest of the day?” Rin asked.

“Of course.” Yugo said. 

“You’re not afraid.” Rin asked. Yugo blinked as he looked at her.

“You’re in a house with a witch and a warlock.” Rin added stating her main concern. She was worried that once Yugo had been inside their home that he would be worried for his safety.

“Yeah, but it’s not like you are hurting me or anything.” Yugo stated. Ever since he entered their home Jack would make sure to keep him safe. He had even treated Yugo for lunch in the house so he doubted that he could have any ill intentions.

Rin noticed he was right and smiled as she let out a sigh of relief.

“I was worried you would be scared.” She admitted. Yugo brushed his hand to the side.

“Scared of what? Being with my best friend? How could I be?” Yugo said laughing a little. Rin could feel a warmth in her heart at Yugo’s reassurance of being called his best friend.

She was glad that they had become friends after all these years.

“I’m glad.” Rin responded. If Yugo was not afraid of seeing her witch self in action then she had nothing to worry about. She was glad to at least have one non-magic friend.


	8. Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter and late again. 
> 
> Phew, hope you guys enjoyed Appleshipping Week
> 
> This ended up longer than intended.

It was okay at first as Yuzu would start making comments about how Rin and Yugo would look great together.

“What? Me and Yugo?!” Rin asked incredulous as her eyes widened at the thought. Ridiculous!

“You are both always together.” Yuzu said she looked at her.

“Don’t be ridiculous Yuzu! I wouldn’t date him.” Rin yelled starting to get defensive. It was already bad that she knew that he wouldn’t wash his hands after using the bathroom, he’d barely even wash them after touching something metallic, and she always had to remind him to scrub his hands hard. It was one of their constant fights.

“I get it!” Yugo yelled as he would wash his hands. Jeez why did Rin have to be so controlling over his decisions? They were his to make.

“Really?” Yuzu asked as she stepped back, surprised by Rin’s outburst.

“Really!” Rin responded with a straight face. If there was one thing she anticipated from dating Yugo it would be that it was going to be a disaster. She always had to remind him to change clothes when he would dirty his from working on mechanics. God... honestly, Yugo was a pig sometimes. No even worse than a pig, a slob.

“Ok, you don’t have to shout.” Yuzu said as she held her hands up in front of her. Rin looked away from her still feeling mad about what she had implied.

“Honestly Yuzu, what would you do if I told you to date Yuya?” Rin asked. Yuzu blushed.

“What? That’s ridiculous!” We’re just friends.” Yuzu said out loud with a blush on her face.

“Exactly. That’s how it is with me and Yugo.” Rin said as she turned to look at her.

“We’re just friends.” Rin affirmed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet it appeared that Yuzu wasn’t the only one who thought that they were dating. She would receive the same comments from some of her classmates.

“When do you think they’ll date?” One remarked.

“Or get married?” Another snickered. Rin thought she could deal with all of these comments but the instant their teacher asked her to take some homework to Yugo since she lived close to him was the final straw.

“They want us to be lovers.” Rin huffed in frustration as she looked down at the papers she had been asked to deliver to Yugo. Then she’d give them what they wanted. She’d stop those comments.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Rin!” Yugo called excited to see her, only to notice late that she was holding the homework papers to him.

“Ah, that junk.” Yugo said mildly bothered as he was in bed. He was sick from having a cold and yet life moves on with him having to complete homework. 

“Will you help me?” Yugo asked as she put the papers on the top of the bed warmer.

“As a matter of fact…” Rin started a little angry, getting Yugo’s attention. She was using that tone with him. Oh man! That tone meant she was angry about something. Yugo did not like it when she lashed out at him, let alone since he was too sick to deal with it right now.

“I want to ask you something.” Rin admitted as she took in a deep breath.

‘Just spill it on me already.’ Yugo thought. He’d rather deal with her sooner rather than later.

“Yeah? What is it?” Yugo asked.

“I think we should date.” Rin said. 

‘Yeah… Wait... WHAT?!’ Yugo thought he had heard wrong.

“D--d-d-d-d-date.” Yugo stuttered feeling nervous. Rin wanted to take their relationship to the next base? Was this her way of confessing her feelings for him?

‘I’m don’t want this!’ Yugo thought feeling hysterical. Rin would be rough with him sometimes on what he should be doing. She was all push, not that Yugo and her wouldn’t bicker about it but she always won. He wanted his relationship to be smooth and not to mention…. Kissing Rin? The thought itself made him skittish.

“It’s only fake.” Rin clarified as she raised her left hand with her index finger pointed up as if to silence him for a moment. Yugo blinked at her words. Oh… so she didn’t want to be in a relationship. He didn’t know why but a part of him felt upset at her declaration.

“Okay but befo---- Aaachoo!” Yugo sneezed in the air. Rin had her fists on her sides.

“Sneeze into your elbow!” Rin demanded. Usually Yugo would respond with a fight but he was too sick to bicker with her.

“Why?” Yugo asked as he lay himself in bed.

“Because you’re spreading germs in the air.” Rin said, she might have to buy some vitamins to take after this. Yugo shook his head.

“No…. dating.” Yugo mustered. Rin crossed her arms against her chest. 

“Everybody in school thinks we are a couple and I am just.. tired of it all!” Rin started. Oh, did they? Yugo never paid rumors any mind but he had heard some. He would just ignore them since both of them knew they weren’t actually dating.

“You don’t have to give them much thought.” Yugo said, waving his right hand in the ‘Shoo’ motion. 

“I want them to stop.” Rin admitted. Yugo sighed and nodded his head in understanding. Rin was just as stubborn as he was when she made a decision.

“Alright.” Yugo said catching Rin by surprise.

“You’ll do it?” Rin asked. Yugo was agreeing this easily?

“I mean it’s not like huck--” Yugo managed to say, feeling his throat get dry. Rin went closer to him.

“It’s not like we are going out or that stuff, right?” Yugo said nonchalantly. Rin put her right hand underneath her chin, thinking about it.

“Just one.” Rin said. Yugo looked at her incredulous. 

“It’s only to convince them that it’s real. We will break up soon after.” Rin said. Oh… Yugo nodded. Yeah he could live with that.

“Ok.” Yugo agreed. Rin smiled at the results. She then left the room to go fetch Yugo some water to drink.

“Only one.” Yugo said to himself as he looked up at the ceiling. Yeah he could totally live with one date on his record.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Yugo had agreed, he immediately started regretting it. Rin had decided to make some rules that they would follow in this fake dating.

“We will have to share hands.” Rin said. Yugo nodded in bed, that was easy to do.

“Do I have to kiss…” Yugo wondered.

“No. I think we can convince them without having to go that far.” Rin interrupted. After all their peers already assumed that they were a couple.

“If at any point this makes you uncomfortable we can ‘break up’.” Rin said. Yugo had to laugh.

“Well to be honest… This whole thing seems crazy.” Yugo admitted with a grin on his face. Rin shook her head.

“I know Yugo but you can’t back down yet.” Rin said. Yugo huffed. Controlling Rin as always.

“We haven’t even showed up at school yet as a ‘couple’? How will we dispel those rumors in just one day?” Rin asked. Ah, Yugo could understand her point.

“It might take some weeks.” Rin said. Yugo sighed. How was it that Rin had this all figured out in her head?

“But we can stop whenever I want to?” Yugo asked.

“After the first week. We can just go on a date on Sunday and then declare to the school that it just didn’t work out.” Rin answered. Gosh, she even planned for the date to happen.

“Ok.” Yugo grumbled starting to feel uncomfortable with the decisions Rin was making for him. Yet again.

“Do you want to back down now?” Rin asked. Yugo sighed.

“No.” Yugo said. This was clearly important to Rin. He could back down on their date. He had a sense of control over the situation at least.

“I’ll wait until the date.” Yugo revealed. Rin smiled at him. He was really going along with this. She was worried that he wouldn’t have gone through with it.

“That’s fine.” Rin agreed.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was pretty easy to pretend that they were actually dating. Since they had the same classes it was easier to dismiss some rumors. However…

“They started dating.” Someone remarked.

“They finally decided to come out.” Another person said.

“They look cute together.” Some would say.

It just ended up spreading more rumors. However Rin preferred this to the previous rumors. People wouldn’t really push the subject since it ‘was’ already there. Yuzu was shocked at first but later she would start asking Rin questions of how Yugo was doing. There was nothing else they could come up with that could bother her as much as the dating Yugo rumors did. It wasn’t as if Yugo would be her first choice when it came to dating.

“It’s just for a little while.” Rin whispered to Yuzu. Yuzu looked at her confused.

“I’m only doing this to stop those pesky rumors.” Rin admitted. Yuzu could not believe this.

“So then Yugo…” Yuzu paused. Rin gave a nod.

“He decided to play along.” Rin finished. Yuzu sighed. How could Rin think that this was such a good idea?

“You’ll be stuck with him.” Yuzu told her.

“It’s not like my dating life has anything to do with you.” Rin remarked. Yuzu flinched at that.

“I know but don’t you think that’s unfair for Yugo?” Yuzu asked.

“Not at all. I told him if he started getting uncomfortable then we can break up.” Rin said. 

“It will also stop those rumors now that everyone knows we ‘tried’ dating.” Rin added raising both of her hands and accenting the tried with her middle and index finger. Yuzu still couldn’t believe that Rin was going this far.

“If you’re sure.” Yuzu said.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugo was starting to notice how many remarks he was getting and was starting to feel aware of just how many people assumed that they were dating. It made him a bit embarrassed to not realize this earlier. Some of his peers had congratulated him on having a girlfriend while others would wonder how he was able to get Rin to agree to date him after she vehemently denied the rumors before.

“Uh… Well, she sort of came to me.” Yugo admitted nervously earning a few whistles from his peers.

“Have you kissed her yet?” One asked.

“No.” Yugo denied. He most definitely did not want to kiss Rin!

“Anyway see you later.” Yugo told them as he walked away to his next class. His heart was beating faster and he was sure his cheeks were red in embarrassment at the situation.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin was being more controlling as of late. She would make sure that Yugo was dressing himself properly and make sure to tuck in his shirt inside his pants. She even requested that he eat a part of her cake for lunch, which he didn’t mind but she had to spoon feed him which bothered him. Goodness girls and their stereotypical nonsense. He didn’t like that he couldn’t just eat as he wanted to. Rin would even make sure that he did his homework as she would help him. It was only at home that Yugo felt free from her force of habits and the peers that would constantly ask him how his relationship with Rin was going.

‘Although’ Yugo thought. He had to admit that there were some perks to being a couple. Rin would let him hold her hand and she would say nothing about it. She would not say anything if he was too close to her space. Rin would make sure that he would have lunch and was taken care off. She would even compromise with him often about his decisions instead of just scolding him. Rin would let him walk her home to where she lived side by side as they discussed the days activities as they had before the fake dating happened. Rin did not mind if he stared at her face and enjoyed seeing her fluffy hair bounce…

‘Oh God.’ Yugo realized he was slowly falling for her. Just the way she looked at his eyes with some actual concern for him when she had rubbed her handkerchief to clean some food off him. Why didn’t he see before that Rin had always cared for him?

‘Should I tell her?’ Yugo thought the question as he watched her working on an engine with a wrench. Rin raised her hand to her hair and pushed it against her face, some sweat dripping in the area. Goodness, Rin looked good without her usual jacket as he could see some of the muscles that had formed from working with the machinery. Rin looked up at him with an irritated scowl.

“Are you going to let me do all of the work?!” Rin snapped at him. 

“Eh?” Yugo said before he realized what she was saying.

“Honestly Yugo. This is a group project.” Rin stated. Yugo then recognized why she was mad. 

“So-sorry.” Yugo apologized before he started working on his part. Rin crossed her arms as she looked at Yugo who examined the engine for some work to be done. She was surprised by how Yugo had agreed to this fake dating so easily. There were times when he would get mad and want to stop it, though what most surprised her was how obedient Yugo had been with her. Not only that but how persistent he was in making sure that they were together. Patience was not Yugo’s strong point but he did as he was told and would compromise doing some things for her. They had been in each other’s houses multiple times, before and after their dating agreement, and the rumors themselves were starting to die out.

‘We still haven’t gone out on our date.’ Rin thought. Her plan to get the rumors to die down had worked but now she was stuck with Yugo. It had been a few weeks and Yugo had not been against stopping. No, he had mildly threatened sometimes when they would bicker, but he would still continue to be with her. Not that she minded as she appreciated their friendship. Maybe once they were through with this whole fake dating they would celebrate about how they tricked the whole school in the years to come.

‘But…’ Rin thought. She had come to realize that although she was annoyed by the rumors at first, that she did in fact have feelings for her friend. That with all the time they had spent together since childhood, all the way into this middle school that she appreciated Yugo’s companionship. It was true, he might not have been her first choice for a boyfriend at the start as they practically viewed each other as family. But she…

‘No.’ Rin denied herself, shaking her head. Yugo was only her friend. There was no way that Yugo wanted to make this relationship real. They had agreed that it would only be for a temporary time.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugo was looking out the window of his bedroom with the frame open.

“I like Rin.” Yugo said softly out loud. That much was true but did Rin like-like him back? No. She had proposed this idea so it was obvious that she didn’t. Yugo moved his left hand to cover his heart. It made him feel sad that his like... No. Yugo shook his head.

“I love her.” Yugo affirmed. But did she love him in turn? What about if they ended things? Wouldn’t they just go back to being friends? What if once they ended things Rin would start dating another and… Yugo shook his head.

“Rin.” Yugo said softly, recognizing that it was her choice to make. Yet he couldn’t stop the tears from falling out of his eyes. He brushed them away with the back of his left arm.

‘I’ll tell her.’ Yugo thought as he could feel a pain in his heart. Even if Rin did not want him back, his feelings for her needed to be expressed. But how? Yugo then recognized they were forgetting to do one thing they had agreed to in this whole fake dating. 

“Oh yeah.” Yugo said nodding his head. Maybe that would be the perfect opportunity to tell her his feelings.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Come again?” Rin asked not believing what Yugo was asking her.

“You said just one date.” Yugo answered as he held out the tickets. Rin widened her eyes. Why was he bringing this up now?

“I asked my old man for tickets to go to SynchroLand.” Yugo said as he handed her a ticket. Rin bit her lip, as she knew that Yugo’s dad could rarely afford such luxuries.

“You didn’t have to do this Yugo. We could have just gone out for a regular dinner together.” Rin said starting to feel worried as she stared at the ticket.

‘Ouch!’ Yugo thought. Rin sure knew how to hurt a young man’s thought. She then looked up at him with concerned eyes.

“Don’t sweat it.” Yugo said as he shook his right hand to her. He didn’t need Rin to concern herself with paying him back.

“What brought this on?” Rin asked as she looked at the ticket.

“We haven’t really been on that date? And you said just one…” Yugo said as he blushed, shaking the back of his hair bashfully. Rin sighed.

“Thank you.” Rin said catching Yugo’s attention. She rarely ever thanked him. 

“No prob’s.” Yugo said in response. It looked as if their date was set. Rin looked back at the ticket. 

‘It’s only fake.’ Rin thought. Yet Yugo was being generous with his gesture. She could not help but smile.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugo was waiting for Rin to start their ‘date’.

‘You can do this.’ Yugo reassured himself in thought. He could totally do this today.

“Yugo!” He heard Rin call out to him. Yugo glanced at where she had called and gasped. Rin had decided to wear a pink dressy shirt that had some flowers for decoration for their date along with some shorts.

‘Cute!’ Yugo thought as he could feel practically feel his eyes pulsing, as his heart raced. He turned away, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

‘It’s only because she thinks it’s fake.’ Yugo thought trying to calm his heart. But damn did Rin know how to go full throttle, looking cute for just their ‘fake’ date.

“Hi Rin.” Yugo mustered trying not to let his excitement be that obvious.

“What do you think?” Rin asked as she twirled around to show Yugo a round a bout view of her fashion.

‘CUTE!’ Yugo thought in excitement.

“Looking good Rin.” Yugo said as he gave her a thumbs up with his right hand. The other one in his pocket. Goodness, how could Rin know how to act like a real girlfriend?

‘Maybe…’ Yugo thought hopefully. He watched as Rin looked back at him with a smile.

“You look great too.” Rin responded. Did he? He was so nervous about what to wear that he ended up wearing some jeans and a red T-shirt along with a baseball cap thrown in his head.

“You think?” Yugo asked. Rin nodded as they entered SynchroLand. 

It was a fun trip overall as they would wait in line to ride most of the rides. They went for the rollercoaster about five times since Yugo wanted to feel the rush of excitement and Rin would wait in line with him. Rin had decided that since Yugo had paid for the tickets that she would be the one to pay for their food. It was not like Yugo would choose something exquisite and expensive. Just some cotton candy they would each share and some hot dogs they would have for lunch. Rin looked at Yugo with a sense of happiness. She knew that this trip to Synchroland would be one she would barely forget.

“Once we tell everyone we came here I am sure the rumors will die out.” Yugo said. Rin felt a pang in her chest as she remembered that it was all for fake dating.

“Yes.” Rin agreed solemnly. And afterward, they would break up. Yugo looked at Rin and noticed her sombre expression as she looked at the ground.

“What’s wrong?” Yugo asked as he went closer to Rin. Rin looked up at him.

“Yugo…” Rin said. She didn’t want this relationship to end. Not after all they had been through before and after the fake dating started. She started loving the way he would laugh as he would make some jokes. She started to appreciate his companionship with her as he would help her when she was in need. She did not want to lose her best friend… No… 

‘Lover.’ Rin corrected herself. She loved being in this relationship with him.

“What is it?” Yugo asked feeling nervous. Was she going to request a break up now. No! He still hadn’t been able to tell her about his feelings.

“I think…” Rin started as she could feel her heart beat faster at what she was going to admit. She was surprised when Yugo pressed his index finger against her lip in a silent movement.

“Shh.” Yugo softly demanded. He was not ready to let her go.

“Rin… the time we have spent together in the last few weeks have not been easy for me.” Yugo admitted. Rin watched as he looked down at the ground.

“I know we started this idea of fake dating but somewhere along the line I actually wanted it to be real.” Yugo confessed. This caught Rin by surprise. 

“I know to you I’m just some idiot of a best friend, lazy, unconcerned grump.” Yugo said as he raised his head to look at her.

“But I love you Rin.” Yugo confessed with a grin on his face. Rin could feel the tears start to swell in her eyes.

“That’s going too far Yugo.” Rin said. Yugo flinched at her words. 

“Too far! But haven’t we come...” Yugo shouted at her.

“I don’t want you to say those things to me just to make the relationship look more real!” Rin yelled. Wait… she was thinking he was saying these things to make the relationship look more real? 

‘You don’t get to choose my emotions!’ Yugo thought as he clenched his teeth, realizing that Rin was being controlling again.

“I want it to be real Rin!” Yugo shouted catching Rin off guard as she just stared at him in shock.

“I am not saying this as some scripted bullshit to make our relationship look more real! I MEANT WHAT I SAID!” Yugo yelled at her as he threw his left hand to the side. Rin could not believe it. So Yugo…

“You love me?” Rin repeated.

“That’s just what I said!” Yugo yelled before he turned away from her, his arms crossed as he was trying to hold back his anger. Rin couldn’t believe it. She walked closer to him and held her arm to touch his shoulder.

“I love you too.” Rin said. Eh? Yugo turned back to look at her to see a smile on her face. He frowned slightly irritated.

“Yeah... right. You’re the one who wanted this fake dating. How could you possibly…” Yugo said and he felt Rin slap his head so hard that his cap fell off.

“I am not playing around!” Rin shouted as she put her hands in her sides. Yugo looked at her.

“It’s true I didn’t like the rumors at first. But I really love you Yugo! I have for a couple of weeks!” Rin shouted. Yugo hunched back at first as he registered her words. Once he did he could feel so elated that he was sure his grin was bigger than any before.

“So does that mean?” Yugo asked as he looked at Rin excited and Rin nodded. 

“Rin!” Yugo said as he hugged her catching her by surprise. Rin hugged him back.

It started with some rumors that she didn’t like but it had ended up starting their romantic relationship.


End file.
